1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ergonomical leg support system for use with a medical examination table and more particularly to an ergonomical leg support system that is largely automatically adjustable for various users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have a leg support system on medical examination tables, often referred to as stirrups. The stirrups are heel supports that are usually supported horizontally outward from the top of the examination table. The stirrups can be extended longitudinally and are used for gynecological examinations. Users of the stirrups often refer to them negatively and find them extremely uncomfortable. It is very important for women to have annual gynecological examinations. However, women sometimes forgo these examinations because of the discomfort experienced in using stirrups.